The present invention relates to a device for fixing a push element, in particular a drawer, to a rail of a pull-out guide, said device comprising a clamping mechanism with a receptacle into which a web-shaped holding part can be inserted, wherein a self-locking clamping lever is provided on the receptacle, by means of which the holding part is secured in a clamping manner against being pulled out, and a method for fixing a push element.
EP 1 285 604 discloses a device for fixing a drawer to a rail of a pull-out guide, in which a base part which can be fastened to the drawer and a latching element which can be fixed to the pull-out guide are provided. In order to compensate for the distance between the guide rails of the pull-out guides, the latching element can be displaced within specific tolerances relative to the base part. The holding forces are limited by the design of the latching element and the base part as a plastic part, especially in the case of heavy drawers which extend in the pull-out direction up to the maximum pull-out position. In addition, it is desirable to position the drawer as precisely as possible within the furniture body in order to obtain an attractive joint pattern.
WO 2009/149479 discloses a device for releasably coupling a drawer with a pull-out guide, in which a holding part and a counter-holding part are connected to one another via a resilient material piece. This leads to a reduction of the positional accuracy in the longitudinal direction. In the lateral direction, the drawer is fixed to the rail by means of a latching device. In the case of the standard stop tests for drawers, in which the drawers are pulled out with load, however, comparatively low holding forces of such a latching connection are obtained.